Careful Not To Fall
by InuNaiomi
Summary: Akito has come home, to Sana, and his life, their feelings never changed. her sad neiveness hasnt either. this will bring you laughs, and a funny story... please r&r yours truly InuNaiomi


Careful not to fall 

A kodocha story.

(This is what happens after book 10)

"Akito, I… I just…I feel responsible for what happened to your hand."

"Why? Its not your fault, I would have gone anyway."

"But… I do feel responsible."

"That was years ago. We were young, I'm 15 now, its better now."

"Fine, then take my wrist. To make up for it, as they say an eye for a…. wrist."

'As usual she's being an idiot.' "That's an eye for an eye hon'"

"Hon?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Its just…"

"Just what?"

"You do know you're my girlfriend right?"

**Sana shifts eyes **

"Yeah, of course I do! What do you think I am? An idiot?"

Akito Starts coughing

"No, course not."

"Sana, do you realize what day it is?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"It's December 23rd."

"Oh, gosh! I forgot! I've been totally stressed lately and I zoned!" Said Sana upset at her unawareness.

Suddenly Akito leaned down, and kissed her on the lips, he made it last, Sana felt oddly fluttery. She opened her eyes, and he slowly moved back. Flashing her a quick smile it made Sana smile back.

"Hey! You smiled!"

"Yup I did."

"You really did change while you were away."

"Yeah…well, I haven't really smiled for anyone but you. So, I was kinda saving that."

"So, you're here for good now, right?"

"Yeah, living in a new house too."

"Where?"

"Let me show you." Said Akito as he took her hand and started walking through the crowd.

"Ok. But, isn't it a little late?"

"Naaa, we're old enough now."

"True, true."

(After a long walk Sana got sick of the silence and spoke up)

"Akito…remember when we ran away?"

"Yeah, when you got…sick."

"Remember when we tried to do it?"

That earned a chuckle from Akito, "Yeah, I do, god that was weird."

"What'd ya mean weird!"

"Uhhh…." He said trying to find a way to explain what he said, "We're here!"

"Don't think you can get away with this young man! We'll finish this later." Says ("Older version of Sana", Sana with grandmotherly bun on her head.)

"Hm, right, well we're here."

"Hey this is your old place."

"Yup."

"Cool! I missed coming here to annoy.. I mean visit!" She said cheerfully.

Sana knocked on the door.

"Sana, you know I live here, we can just walk in."

GLARE "Shut up."

(Scared cheetah.)

Suddenly the door came flying open, Natsumi pulled Sana into a hug, saying, "Oh! Sana how big you've gotten, and you look so grown up! We've missed you so much!"

(Akito rolls his eyes.) "Still flat." He mumbled.

"Hey! At least I got a bra!"

"You did! Sana I noticed you really are growing up!" squealed Natsumi.

"Rrright, Sana come on." Said Akito pulling Sana away from his sister.

"But! I wanna catch up!" whined Sana.

"So do I." Replied.

Raising an eyebrow Natsumi said, "Now how would that be Akito?" she said as she advanced on him.

"Oh, sis, you'll hear."

""WHATTT!"

"Sana run!" yelled Akito dragging her to his room.

When they got there he slammed his door shut and locked it, all the while his sister yelling, "you open this door right now you little perve!"

This caused him to chuckle.

"Akito come here." Sana ordered, causing him to quit taunting his sister and walk over to his girlfriend.

All of the sudden she grabbed his face and kissed him, catching her by surprise he pulled her against him and slipped her the tongue. She gasped and jerked away, causing Akito to fall on her in a not so appropriate position. He leaned over her nerve-racked form, she was surprised yes, but even more than that she was turned on.

"You okay?" Akito asked.

She grabbed him a again and kissed him, this time he slipped her the tongue and she just kissed back, causing a slight, tongue tango. Sana felt Akito try to slip his hand under her shirt, her hand immediately went down and slapped his, he gave her puppy dog cheetah eyes, and she said, "NO! Bad Peggy!"

Akito immediately started cracking up, and he dropped onto her, still laughing he moved his hand under her shirt and squeezed, "maybe you not that flat after all." Said Akito quirking up an eyebrow.

All she could say was, "Told you so!"

Akito gave a mischievous smirk, "wanna do it?"

"Ah!" yelled Sana, "no, no no no nonono no no!" she yelled flailing her body like a fish.

"Why not?"

"I'm only 15 what if I got knocked up." She said a little more calmly.

"I got protection."

"What! You were planning this!" she yelled flailing around, and jumping up, literally shoving him off over her.

"Calm down Sana, quit flipping out. Besides, I've got experience."

All of the sudden Sana's eye started to twitch, and she balled up her hands into fists, "You mean you're not a virgin!" she shrieked. (Tends to jump to conclusions, I mean what does every teenaged boy have under his bed at fifteen, especially when he's far away from his girlfriend?)

"No! That's not it at all! I'm a virgin! There are plenty of different ways I'd know like, porno mags, friends explaining it too me, sex ed, (starts to list) and so on."

"Oh few I thought you'd given yourself up already, I'm relieved, if you weren't that would make you a whore."

Is it good my first kodomo no omocha


End file.
